We not just a mafia
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Di dunia muggle mereka berperan sebagai penjaga dunia belakang seperti mengurus hal-hal yang tak bisa diselesaikan oleh para polisi. Di dunia sihir mereka melakukan berbagai kerjasama dengan para petinggi dan penguasa. para darah murni pun tak berani macam-macam dengan mereka. Crosscover with KHR . OC, OOC AU. repost


KHR dan Harpot bukan punyaku! saya cuma minjem dari Amano-sensei dan J.K Rowling

OC punya saya

fic juga punya saja, ide? entah dari mana *degebuk reader*

Shonen ai, Yaoi, OC, OOC, AU

dislike? silakan klik back.

.

.

.

Tahun keempat di Hogwarts bagi seorang Harry Potter. Semua anak sudah berada di stasiun kereta api King Cross dimana kereta api uap tua merah yang selalu setia mengantar mereka ke kastil tua nan megah yang menjadi sekolah mereka berada. Harry, Ron dan Hermione sudah berada dalam salah satu kompartemen menunggu keberangkatan. Ron sibuk dengan cemilannya, Hermione membaca buku, sementara Harry menatap keluar jendela, melihat anak-anak lain tengah berpamitan pada saudara maupun orangtua mereka. Terlihat jelas anak-anak kelas satu dengan wajah bersemangat namun juga gugup membayangkan di asrama mana mereka akan masuk dan bagaimana tahun pertama mereka. Harry tersenyum membayangkan dia dulu juga sama dengan mereka, apa lagi saat itu pengetahuannya akan sihir adalah nol besar. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada suara pintu kompartemen mereka yang terbuka. Seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan kemeja orange, jas putih, celana panjang senada dengan jas serta sepatu van tovel hitam. Mata dan rambutnya senada, coklat karamel dengan kulit putihkhas asia timur. Entah kenapa Harry tertarik pada anak laki-laki yang wajahnya asing baginya itu.

.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyanya sesopan mungkin.

"A-ano..., boleh aku dan 2 temanku bergabung di sini? Se-sebenarnya tadi kami sudah dapat 2 tempat, tapi yang satunya jadi arena pertarungan. Jadi kami terpaksa mengungsi."

"Hah?" Ron melongo mendengar kata pertarungan. Hermione hanya angkat bahu dan pindah duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Silahkan." Harry mempersilahkannya.

"Terimakasih!" Anak itu tersenyum lega. "Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo mereka mengijinkan kita bergabung."

.

Tiga anak lain masuk dan duduk mengapit anak berambut coklat tadi. Yang pertama duduk berambut hitam spike, tubuhnya tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan, dari posturnya menunjukkan dia seorang yang cinta olahraga. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru muda, jas hitam,jeans hitam sepatu sneaker coklat. Anak itu tersenyum ramah pada Golden Trio Griffindor. Anak kedua berambut perak, kulitnya putih, wajahnya tergolong cantik untuk seorang laki-laki meski berkesan galak. Ia mengenakan kemeja merah marun, jas dan celana hitam, sepatu coklat serta asesories perak. Penampilannya mencolok namun sesuai untuk characternya dan satu yang Harry tangkap adalah mata anak itu yang awas dengan sekitarnya serta sikapnya yang protektif pada anak berambut coklat tadi. Terakhir, masih kecil mungkin sekitar 8 atau 9 tahun, rambutnya hitam ikal.

.

"Maaf belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang berambut perak ini Gokudera Hayato, yang kecil ini Lambo Bovino, yang ini Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Tsu-tsu..." Harry agak kesulitan mengingatnya.

"Panggil Tsuna, saja."

"Ah yeah, Tsuna. Aku Harry Potter, mereka sahabatku Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger."

"Oh, aku pernah dengar namamu dari dari ayah Jyuudaime tapi tak kusangka akan bertemu dihari pertama."

"Kalian dari sekolah muggle?" Ron rupanya penasaran dengan gaya berpakaian mereka yang ala muggle. Tsuna menggeleng, senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Kami Home Schooling sejak kecil. Kami juga mendapat pelajaran tentang dunia sihir dan sihir yang bersifat umum."

"Wow, kalian pasti orang kaya."

"Ahahaha, keadaan yang membuat kami harus begitu. Kebanyakan anak-anak di Vongola memang selalu mendapat Home Schooling."

"Vongola?" Harry tak mengerti namun ia bisa melihat Ron dan Hermione terbelalak.

"Kalian dari Vongola?!" Pekik gadis berambut coklat megar itu penuh rasa takjub.

"Wow, aku hanya pernah mendengar dari berita angin dan Koran. Kalian sungguh anggota Vongola?"

"Che, untuk apa kami bohong? Tak ada gunanya tahu!" Ron melotot pada yang bernama Hayato Gokudera. Sepertinya mereka takkan cocok jadi teman.

"Halo? Apa hanya aku saja yang tak mengerti di sini atau kalian yang serba tahu? Kenapa kalian begitu kagum dengan 'Vongola'?" harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Demi Merlin, Harry! Kau tak tahu Vongola?! Mereka terkenal di dunia sihir dan dunia muggle."

"Maaf jika aku tak tahu, tapi apa yang membuat mereka terkenal?" hei, sampai sekarangpun sang Boy-who-live ini masih setengah buta tentang dunia sihir, saat masih ada dalam asuhan Dursley saja dia hanya tahu rumah dan sekolah (sebelum dipaksa berhenti).

"Di dunia Muggle, Vongola dikenal sebagai salah satu dari 3 Famiglia terkuat dan terbesar di dunia, maksudnya mafia Harry." kata Hermione saat melihat kerut di dahi sahabatnya. "Daerah kekuasaan mereka adalah Eropa dan sebagian besar Asia. Di dunia muggle mereka berperan sebagai penjaga dunia belakang seperti mengurus hal-hal yang tak bisa diselesaikan oleh para polisi. Di dunia sihir mereka melakukan berbagai kerjasama dengan para petinggi dan darah murni pun tak berani macam-macam dengan mereka. Menurut kabar, setiap pewaris Vongola dan Guardian Vongola adalah penyihir maupun squib. Begitulah yang kubaca." Hermione melirik Tsuna yang masih tersenyum setelah mendengar penjelasan remaja itu yang mungkin mirip ensiklopedi hidup.

"Ahahaha, kau punya saingan Hayato!"

"Chi, kalau Cuma segitu belum seberapa!" Hermione mendelik pada Gokudera.

"Ahodera memang tak mau kalah."

"Tutup jmulutmu Aho-oushi!"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Alasan kami ada di sini juga untuk belajar sihir. Vongola Nono dan orangtua kami meminta kami untuk lebih mendalami tentang dunia sihir setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan dasar kami."

"Lalu kalian akan memulai dari tahun awal?"

"Tidak, kami akan langsung memulai sesuai umur. Sebagian besar dari kami masuk tahun keempat, beberapa di tahun kelima. Dan dua orang di tahun ketiga."

"Memangnya berapa orang dari Vongola yang pindah kemari?"

"8 orang termasuk kami dari Vongola, 2 dari Varia dan 2 dari Gesso." Tsuna menghitung sambil mengingat-ingat rombongannya.

"Wah, ini jumlah anak pindahan paling besar selama ini." Harry melirik kedua teman Tsuna dan berpikir yang belum terlihat seperti apa?

.

.

.

Saat tiba di Hogwarts mereka berpisah. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan mengikuti Hagrid dan anak-anak tahun pertama karena harus ikut seleksi asrama. Menjelang makan malam semua anak di Hogwarts sudah berkumpul di Aula besar untuk makan dan penyambutan siswa baru. Albus Dumbledor meminta perhatian semua anak dengan memukul pialanya dengan sendok ditambah soprano. Suara dentingan langsung membuat semua murid diam. Setelah memastikan keadaan tenang, ia mulai bicara.

.

"Selamat datang kembali pada murid-murid Hogwarts setelah kalian menjalani liburan. Sebelum seleksi Asrama untuk anak tahun pertama, kita kedatangan beberapa, lebih dari beberapa sebenarnya. Mereka adalah murid-murid spesial karena selain datang untuk belajar, mereka juga akan menjaga keamanan sekolah bersama para guru jadi status mereka disamakan dengan prefek. Para murid pindahan kami persilahkan masuk."

"Mereka muncul." Bisik Ron disambut cengiran Harry dan Hermione. Neville yang ada di sebelah Harry menatap dengan penuh Tanya namun tak bisa bicara karena yang di maksud sudah masuk.

.

Berturut-turut semua anak pindahan mereka memasuki ruang aula besar. Takeshi, Tsuna, Gokudera diikuti seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam ikal yang berantakan dengan tanduk emas dikepalanya yang mereka kenal sebagai Lambo, 2 anak laki-laki dan perempuan berambut biru dengan pucuk aneh seperti nanas, seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih spike dengan plaster di hidung, sepasang pemuda pirang dengan poni panjang dan tiara miring di kepala, anak laki-laki berambut hitam lurus dengan tatapan tajam dan seekor burung kuning di kepalanya, terakhir sepasang anak laki-laki berambut hijau dan anak perempuan berambut hitam mereka bergandengan tangan seakan anak perempuan itu akan hilang jika pegangannya dilepas. Harry tersenyum melihat raut gugup di wajah anak manis itu. Semua murid hanya bisa bertanya-tanya kenapa harus ada keistimewaan bagi anak-anak baru itu.

.

"Kalian tentu bertanya-tanya siapa mereka. Sebagai informasi awal. Mereka adalah pewaris posisi Vongola Decimo beserta Guardiannya, Guardian Varia, Guardian Gesso serta pewaris Secondo Gesso." Kata Dumbledor memecah keheningan.

.

Ruangan seketika ricuh, ada 2 pewaris Famiglia terkenal di dunia Muggle maupun Dunia sihir beserta para Guardian mereka. Sekarang mereka mengerti kenapa para murid baru itu mendapat keistimewaan, karena mereka memang istimewa. Bahkan blok Slyterin pun tampak antusias menyambut para murid baru, sesaat para murid tahun pertama merasa terlupakan bagai sebuah koin receh di antara kepingan uang emas.

.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai seleksi asrama untuk murid tahun pertama dan anak-anak baru akan dilakukan terakhir."

.

Dengan tidak sabar Harry menunggu seleksi tahun pertama selesai. Ia berharap Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya yang ditemuinya tadi masuk Grifindor. Dan setelah lewat 25 menit akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu dimulai juga.

.

"Tahun ketiga Bovino, Lambo." anak berambut hitam ikal berantakan maju. Ron nyaris menelan permennya mendengar Lambo masuk tahun ke tiga. Dia kira anak itu masih tahun kedua!

"Topi ini tak ada kumannya kan?" tanya anak itu membuat tawa berderai dari beberapa anak di tiap meja.

"Tenang saja, kau takkan sakit hanya karena topi ini." Prof. MaC Gonagald menyakinkannya sambil mengerlingkan mata. Lambo pun duduk di kursi yang tadi digunakan anak-anak tahun pertama.

.

_"Hoh, seorang pengguna Flame ring. Sudah lewat beberapa dekade sejak aku melihat yang sepertimu."_

"Apa saja lah, cepat putuskan agar aku bisa duduk tenang dan makan. Lambo sama sudah kelaparan!"

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau masuk_ HUFFLEPUFF!" sorak sorai langsung terdengar dari meja Hufflepuf.

.

"Tahun Keempat Dokuro, Chrome!"Anak perempuan berambut biru berpola nanas langsung duduk di kursi seleksi.

_"Hm...meski terlihat polos kau ternyata punya sisi gelap."_

"Ada yang salah dengan itu tuan topi?" Chrome tersenyum dibalik topi penyeleksi.

_"Tidak. Hanya saja kau punya 2 kriteria asrama yang-"_

"Boleh aku minta Slytherin?"

_"Oh, tentu. Kau juga punya bakat disana, jadi..._ SLYTHERIN!"

.

Harry tak menyangka anak perempuan berwajah polos itu akan masuk asrama ular namun topi seleksi tak pernah salah menilai kecuali yang bersangkutan yang meminta seperti Harry dulu.

.

"Tahun keempat Gokudera, Hayato." Gokudera yang berambut perak segeran menyita perhatian anak perempuan. Hayato memang tampan, rambut peraknya mengingatkan Harry pada Malfoy. Untung saja matanya dan sifatnya tidak, jika mirip makan akan bertambah lagi sumber keributan di Hogwarts.

.

_"Kau adalah tipe anak yang penyendiri namun setia."_

"Dan itu hanya untuk satu orang. Ada yang salah dengan itu topi tua?"

_"Tentu tidak, jadi asrama yang cocok untukmu adalah_ GRIFFINDOR!" Harry yang sempat menduga Hayato akan masuk Slytherin atau Ravenclaw kaget karena Gokudera ternyata malah masuk asramanya. Harry menggeser duduknya, mempersilahkan Hayato duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda bersurai perak itu tersenyum ramah dan kali ini Harry harus berpikir 2 kali agar tidak menilai dari luar saat pertama bertemu.

.

"Tahun ketiga Gesso, Delly!" pandangan Harry langsung terarah kepada anak perempuan berambut hitam lurus sepanjang pinggang. Saking gugupnya anak itu nyaris terpeleset saat menaiki tangga ke tempat seleksi.

"Hati-hati anak manis dan tak usah takut." sapa Prof. MaC Gonagald setelah membantu anak yang nyaris jatuh itu.

"I-iya, terimakasih." Katanya setelah duduk di kursi.

_"Ah, berdarah campuran. Veela, pure Blood, kau anak angkat orangtuamu sebelumnya?"_

"Begitulah. Dan sekarang aku masuk ke Gesso yang katanya masih berkerabat denganku."

_"Flame user yang langka sekaligus penyihir dengan kemampuan khusus. Kau tipe yang tak suka terikat namun juga selalu bersedia membantu.__ Cerdas, namun agak ceroboh, dan tak bisa ditinggal.__"_

Wajah anak itu merona, nyaris menangis karena malu. "Apakah asrama yang cocok untukku?"

_"Ravenclaw dan Griffindor. Mungkin lebih cocok Gri-"_

"Ravenclaw saja." Pinta anak itu. "Aku bukan anak pemberani."

"_Kau yakin? Di Griffindor kau bisa bersama temanmu yang berambut perak tadi kan?"_

"Aku tak mau terus-terusan terikat pada mereka. meski beda asrama kami tetaplah teman."

_"Baiklah..._ RAVENCLAW!"

Harry merasa agak sayang anak itu beda asrama dengannya padahal dia punya keyakinan anak itu masuk Griffindor.

"Kukira Delly akan masuk Griffindor, tapi dia memang lumayan kutu buku." Kata Gokudera memecah lamunan Harry.

"Kau akrab dengannya?"

"Yeah, dia seperti adik perempuan yang manis bagi kami, apa lagi dia seorang keturunan Veela jadi kami harus agak protektif padanya. Tapi Fran dan Kyouya yang paling dekat dengannya karena kebal dengan charm Veela."

"Pantas saja aku merasa aura yang berbeda dari anak perempuan itu." kata Hermione yang juga duduk di dekat mereka.

"Veela, cool. Dia pasti akan jadi incaran anak laki-laki." meski bilang begitu Ron sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

'Dasar gay.' Batin Hermione.

"Huh, jika kalian bisa saja. Anak itu punya sifat yang sangat sulit berdekatan dengan orang asing. Jyuudaime juga punya sepertiga darah Veela."

"Juu-apa?"

"Jyuudaime dalam istilah barat Tenth, maksudku Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Eh, Tsuna juga Veela?!" Golden Trio itu kaget bersamaan sementara Gokudera kembali menatap kearah teman-temannya yang masih menunggu giliran diseleksi.

Sekarang Harry mengerti kenapa dia tertarik saat melihat Delly dan Tsuna itu, seorang Veela memang memiliki daya tarik yang natural pada lawan jenis maupun sesama meski mereka tak menginginkannya. Sihir dalam tubuh mereka membuat semuanya menjadi seperti itu.

.

"Tahun ketiga Gesso, Fran!" anak berambut hijau yang kali ini maju. Jika diperhatikan anak bernama Fran itu mirip dengan Delly.

"Fran dan Delly adalah saudara kembar beda sel telur." Kata Gokudera seakan bisa membaca isi kepala Harry. "Waktu kecil mereka dipisahkan jadi sekarang mereka selalu bersama."

"_Hai nak, auramu sungguh mirip dengan saudaramu__.__"_ sapa topi seleksi saat MaC Gonagald memakaikannya pada Fran.

"Jarang yang tahu kami saudara, karena kami tak mirip." Fran tersenyum tipis.

"_Bahkan kemampuan kalian sama tapi kau tak mewarisi darah Veela __yang kuat __seperti saudarimu."_

"Sayangnya begitu."

"_Apa kau ingin satu asrama dengannya? Kalian punya kecocokan asrama yang sama dan dia meminta Ravenclaw."_

"Bisakah?"

"_Tentu saja_, RAVENCLAW!"

Harry bisa melihat senyum tipis di wajah Fran yang termasuk _less-emotion._ Segera anak berambut hijau itu duduk di sebelah saudarinya.

.

"Tahun kelima Hibari, Kyouya" Anak laki-laki berambut hitam lurus dengan burung kuning di bahunya maju kedepan. Untuk yang satu ini Harry tak yakin remaja yang seperti Chinesse itu akan masuk asramanya.

_"Hm... Selfish dengan rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Tak suka ikut campur-"_

"Bisakah dipercepat topi tua? Aku tak butuh penjelasan panjang lebar darimu."

"_Tak sabaran, sepertinya kau juga seperti kedua anak tadi. Baiklah..._RAVENCLAW!" Gokudera terkikik saat mendengar asrama dari anak bernama Hibari tadi. Bahkan Tsuna dan kawan-kawan pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum mereka saat itu. Harry melihat mata Delly dan Fran berbinar senang saat melihat Hibari satu asrama dengannya dan kini duduk disampingnya dan mengacak pelan rambut panjang anak itu yang sama lurus dan hitamnya dengan miliknya dan tersenyum pada Fran. 3 anak berturut-turut masuk Ravenclaw, sungguh jarang ada.

.

"Tahun kelima Reiyes, Belphegor!" salah satu dari anak pirang maju kedepan. Poni panjangnya membuat Harry kesulitan melihat raut wajah anak itu, begitu pula dengan si pirang satu lagi. Sungguh seperti George dan Fred, yang sangat identik dengan postur tubuh, tinggi, suara dan wajah yang sama sehingga sulit membedakan mereka.

.

"_Oh, seorang yang berdarah murni dan menjunjung tinggi derajatnya. Kau penyuka warna merah? Tapi kurasa kau lebih cocok di Slytherin."_

"Ushishishishi, itu asrama ular hijau? Boleh lah. Pangeran malas bergbung dengan rakyat jelata."

"_Baiklah_, SLYTHERIN!"

Anak pirang tadi duduk di sebelah Draco Malfoy dan Daphnie Greengrass. Sepertinya Malfoy tertarik pada si pirang yang kata Hayato tadi adalah seorang pangeran.

"Sungguh cocok, sepertinya akan ada dua Draco Malfoy!" gerutu Ron yang disambut anggukan Hermione.

"Atau mungkin 3." Gumam Gokudera.

.

"Tahun kelima Reiyes, Rashiel!" kini si pirang yang rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang maju.

'Berarti kemungkinan yang satunya lagi akan masuk-'

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"HAH?!" Gokudera, Tsuna, Mukuro dan Ryouhei berteriak kaget, Harry , Ron dan Hermione juga sama kagetnya. Bagaimana bisa si kembar identik tadi berbeda asrama?

"Kukira kau akan masuk Asrama yang sama dengan saudaramu itu." kata Gokudera begitu Rashiel duduk di sebelah Ron, tepat didepannya.

"Sheshesheshe, kembar bukan berarti selalu bersama." Jawabnya kalem kemudian berkenalan dengan beberapa anak Griffindor yang menyapanya. "Aku tak suka ular."

"Ah…" Gokudera memutar bolamatanya. Nga suka ular dan malas dekat-dekat adik sendiri jadi milih warna merah? Khas mereka banget.

.

"Tahun kelima Rokudo, Mukuro!" sekarang giliran pemuda berambut biru yang maju. Baru saja Topi akan diletakkan sudah terdengar kata 'SLYTHERIN' dari topi seleksi.

"Sungguh cepat, tak heran karena Mukuro memang licik luar dalam." Gokudera melirik Rashiel.

"Karena dia Mist Guardian, Sheshesheshe! Hanya Fran yang masih termasuk polos sebagai Mist Guardian." Harry ingin bertanya apa maksudnya dengan Guardian tapi ia berpikir untuk bertanya nanti.

.

"Tahun keempat Sawada, Tsunayoshi!" Harry langsung melihat kearah depan, tak peduli langi dengan yang lain.

"Yeah, ah, sekarang giliran Jyuudaime!" Rashiel ikut melihat Tsuna yang tampak tak kalah gugupnya dengan Delly tadi. Setali 3 uang, mereka memang mirip.

"_Sky Flame user yang langka. Selamat datang di Hogwarts nak."_

"Halo juga tuan topi penyeleksi. Aku pernah membaca tentang anda di buku sihir pemberian ayah."

"_Kau adalah anak yang mementingkan persahabatan, setia kawan dan pemberani."_

"T-tidak juga..., aku hanya anak ceroboh yang sering dikatai tak berguna." Tsuna tersipu dengan kata-kata topi penyeleksi.

"_Jangan merendah nak, baiklah hanya satu yang cocok untukmu,_ GRIFFINDOR!"

"Yeah! Sasuga ne, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera menyambut Tsuna dengan sukacita. Rashiel hanya member tanda _peace _dan cengiran ala kucing belangnya.

"Senang bisa seasrama denganmu Tsuna." Tsuna tersenyum manis, membuat golden trio plus semua di meja Griffindor merona.

"Shesheshesheshe, kurangi feromonmu, Tsuna-chan." Goda Rashiel.

.

"Tahun kelima, Sasagawa, Ryouhei."

"Extreme!" Ryouhei meneriakkan kata-kata favoritnya sebelum duduk di kursi. Baru sedetik di letakkan topi itu sudah berteriak HUFFLEPUFF.

"Ah…bagus aku tak bersama dengan si berisik itu." Gumam Gokudera, Belphegor, Rashiel, Mukuro dan Hibari. Hebat amat, padahal lain tempat duduk tapi isi otaknya sama!

.

"Tahun Keempat, Yamamoto, Takeshi!"

"Maa,maa, akhirnya. Aku yang terakhir." Dengan santainya remaja itu duduk di kursi.

"_Oh, pembawaanmu sungguh tenang dan ceria tapi dalam hati kau menyimpan banyak hal sendiri. Tsk, tsk, tsk."_ Topi penyeleksi berdecak pelan.

"Ahahaha, aku kan tak bisa mengatakan semuanya. Kami punya masalah masing-masing dan hal-pribadi tak selalu boleh dikatakan."

"_Hm…kau punya semangat pantang menyerah, bersahabat, suka hal baru. Tiga asrama terpenuhi. Kau ingin memilih atau aku yang tentukan?"_

"Aku minta Hufflepuff . Harus ada yang mengawasi senpai dan Lambo di sana."

"_Baiklah…_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

Balance, itulah yang dipirkan Harry setelah seleksi berakhir. Semua anak baru itu masuk semua asrama dengan jumlah sama. Berbeda namun bisa menjadi kawan, sayangnya di Hogwarts perbedaan asrama masih menjadi hal yang membuat pergaulan terbatasi selain di dalam kelas.

.

Albus Dumbledore mengumumkan tentang turnamen Triwizard tepat setelah murid tahun pertama dan murid baru selesai dengan kegiatan pemilihan asrama mereka bersama Topi Seleksi. Pengumuman ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan para murid karena beritanya memang sudah disebarluaskan dengan kerjasama Daily Propet. Segera saja Dumbledore mengenalkan panitia acara yang terdiri atas para guru, Auror, juga pihak Kementerian devisi olahraga sihir.

.

"Aku rasa cukup untuk perkenalan panitia, selanjutnya mari kita persilakan para Lady dari sekolah sihir Beauxbatons."

.

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka, dan tampak barisan rapi para Lady Beaxbatons dengan seragam unik nan elegan mereka yang berwarna biru muda dengan topi kerucut yang berbentuk aneh tapi tampak serasi di pimpin kepala sekolah mereka wanita setengah raksasa. Tarian yang mereka tampilkan sungguh memukau para lelaki di Aula Besar, of course yang masih normal_yang gay malah sibuk makan_ terutama di akhir yang memperlihatkan kupu-kupu yang dibuat oleh sihir beterbangan dengan indahnya. Apa lagi dengan penampilan seorang penari utama yang langsung membuat banyak mata hanya terfokus padanya.

.

"Dia juga keturunan Veela" kata Gokudera pada Harry juga Hermione. Tsuna tersenyum saat gadis penari mengerlingkan mata padanya dan Gokudera tampak siap meledak karena…cemburu? Hermione dan Rashiel terkikik, ia menoleh menatap Ron pemuda itu masih asik menyantap makanannya sambil menatap bosan pada tarian para Lady, ia mengedarkan pandangan menemukan hal sama di meja lain. Well, selain Ron bisa dipastikan para laki-laki di Vongola dan Varia tidak tertarik pada para gadis Beauxbatons, entah karena kebal atau…mereka semua gay?

"Pertunjukkan menarik dari para Lady Beauxbatons. Sekarang kita sambut kedatangan putra-putra terbaik dari Durmstrang!" Kata Dumbledore dengan suara menggelegar.

.

Pintu aula besar terbuka, dan tampaklah murid-murid berseragam merah dengan mantel bulu yang juga berwarna merah. Barisan itu sepintas mengingatkan para Vongola, Varia dan Gesso dengan para tentara di dunia Muggle. Murid-murid yang berbaris rapi itu menghentakkan tongkat tinggi keemasan sepanjang jalan dan menimbulkan percikan api yang indah, kemudian dua orang murid berjalan kedepan mendahului yang lain mereka berdua yang memegang obor meniupnya secara serentak dan memunculkan naga api yang terbang kearah berlawanan dan menabrakkan diri mereka di langit-langit Aula Besar menciptakan kembang api indah berwarna merah keemasan. Hampir semua murid terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan murid Durmstrang tersebut, yeah hampir. Karena lagi-lagi para murid baru totally not excited. Kemudian belakangan masuklah seorang laki-laki setengah baya dan mengenakan mantel berwarna putih. Sepertinya ia lah kepala sekolah Dumstrang. Di belakangnya berjalan sosok pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun yang gagah dan dengan wajah tidak asing di publik.

.

"Viktor Krum" Ron menjerit tertahan "Dia kan tampil di pertandingan Quidditch musim panas kemarin. Sayang sekali Dad tidak berhasil mendapatkan tiket pertandingannya. Tak kusangka ia ada di sini" Seru Ron dengan nada senang yang tidak di tutupi. Hermione sendiri memandang kagum pada sosok Viktor Krum yang berjalan di belakang kepala sekolahnya, sungguh pemuda itu tampak gagah dan berwibawa.

"Tipe orang yang kubenci." Kata Rashiel melirik Tsuna dan Gokudera yang mengangguk setuju sehingga membuat bingung Golden Trio, Kenapa benci?

"Turnamen kali ini tak seperti pertandingan yang lalu. Murid yang di izinkan ikut di batasi berdasarkan umur mereka. Yang di boleh ikut pertandingan berbahaya ini adalah murid berumur 17 tahun keatas. Dan untuk mencegah terjadinya kecurangan maka aku akan menyihir tempat pendaftaran dengan sihir khusus." Terdengar gumaman kecewa dari beberapa murid. Termasuk Fred dan George yang bergumam kesal.

.

Dumbledore mengambil piala emas yang di bawa oleh Professor McGonagall. Piala itu tampak biasa saja, namun ketika Dumbledore meletakkannya piala itu di atas mimbar khusus yang di letakkan di tengah Aula Besar. Piala itu langsung mengeluarkan api merah yang menakjubkan. Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan tampak garis lingkaran mengelilingi mimbar. Dumbledore tampak puas dengan sihirnya.

.

"Baiklah. Waktu kalian seminggu untuk mendaftarkan diri" Serunya dengan wajah ceria. "Silakan beristirahat untuk kalian semua dan selamat malam."

.

Setelah selesai makan malam mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Rashiel mendapat kamar bersama disebelah kamar Harry, Ron, dan Nevile. Mereka ngobrok sampai tengah malam dan mata nyaris tak bisa terbuka. Di asrama Hufflepuff Lambo, Yamamoto dan Ryouhei juga satu kamar dengan 2 murid lain namun mereka memilih istirahat karena capek. Di asrama Ravenclaw Delly merengek ingin satu kamar dengan Fran namun sesuai peraturan laki-laki dan perempuan kamarnya terpisah. Akhirnya anak itu mengalah setelah Hibari berhasil melunakkan hatinya. Terakhir, asrama Slytherin. Mukuro dan Belphegor bertarung di kamar mereka dengan Chrome, Malfoy, Blaise, Theo juga Daphne dan Pansy sebagai penonton. Tak ada yang perduli atau tepatnya tak ada yang mau ikut campur melerai pertengkaran/pertarungan membahayakan nyawa kedua remaja itu karena Chrome bilang itu sudah biasa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita tentang Harpot X KHR! Pusing tujung turunan (?) mikirin jalur cerita dan keasrama mana mereka mau dimasukin. Disini Fran memang mist Guardian Varia namun dia jadi anaknya Byakuran. Begitu juga dengan Delly yang jadi kembaran Fran, namun Delly yang dianggap lebih kuat karena punya Sky flame dianggap lebih pantas jadi Secondo Gesso. Umur tak ada hubungan dengan KHR jadi maaf jika AU dan OOC. Jika ada kesamaan dan kemiripan cerita saya mohon maaf sebelumnya. Ini sungguh nga sengaja. Cerita ini dah ditulis 3 tahun lalu namun belum sempat di rampungkan dan baru sekarang aku berniat lanjut. Entah gimana kelanjutan nasibnya nanti. *Pundung di pojokan dengan aura gloomy.*

.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
